


【SPN】【SD】一夜情人 One-Night Valentine

by dreamywren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: 搭讪米 x 失恋丁，一夜情，pwp小短篇
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	【SPN】【SD】一夜情人 One-Night Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自Dark Angel.  
> 私设：丁是金发（其实和正文也没啥关系，主要是我真的好喜欢金发珍，就提了一句hh）

“给那边的金发美女来一杯。”Dean抬头，看到一个陌生的家伙正蹙眉望着自己。  
“我要走了。而且，你他妈叫谁美女呢。”Dean醉醺醺地起身，手里还抓着外套。今晚，酒他已喝了足够多，心也伤了足够深。他哪知道Lisa主动约他出来是要分手的啊？！  
“Come on.过来嘛。”那人也不生气，只是轻轻敲了下吧台的边缘，故意眨一眨细长的绿眼睛。“你的酒。”  
暗紫色的灯光打在酒杯上，映出这世界的光怪陆离。  
Dean赌气般扔下外套，走到那人身边，端起杯子一饮而尽。  
“所以我应该称呼你……”  
“Dean. Dean Winchester.”  
“Then, Dean, I want you.”  
“那么你是？” “Sam.”

他从未做过这种事。不过，试一次似乎也未尝不可？  
“Come home with me.”

“我们到了。”  
Dean的意识愈发模糊。酒精的作用此时逐渐显露了出来。他一头倒在床上，任由那人褪去他的鞋袜，衬衫，长裤……哦，还有四角裤。  
直到冰凉的润滑剂被强行塞进后穴，Dean才一下子酒醒了大半。他想坐起来，却发现手脚都被结结实实捆在了四个床角。  
“还想逃啊？猎-人-先-生。”身上的人笑了，很放荡的那种。  
“操，从我身上滚下去！”Dean试图挣扎。然而，绳子不允许，身后的硬物更不允许。  
“只是看着你都令我血脉喷胀，更不要说真正碰到你了。” Dean想要破口大骂，喉咙里却涌出他预料之外的尖叫。  
“看来我是你的第一个呢。”Sam得意地笑，动作却丝毫没有停下来的意思，反而越来越快。  
“不要……” Dean恨自己现在这副样子。明明很厌恶这种羞耻感，明明嘴上说着不要，却又为什么总是不由自主发出那显然代表着“想要”两个字的……浪叫？  
“不要？你确定吗？”Sam突然停了胯下的动作，恶作剧似的用力捏紧了他的乳头。  
“啊……” Dean全身都绷紧了，但他仍试图保持理智。“别……”  
“真的吗？” Sam的手指开始熟练地转动。没费多少功夫，Dean的乳头就硬得像钢珠一样。  
朦胧中，Dean感到自己被翻了过来。他垂下眼帘，却只瞥见那人深褐色的长发。  
“你知道你有多美味吗，Dean Winchester？”舌尖与乳尖的碰撞，让Dean完全无法抗拒。可他仍旧不愿意承认这个事实。没想到那个人竟一路吻下去，直到他的阴茎。  
“住手……”Dean的反驳听起来有气无力。“你应该说住嘴。而且，如果我没看错的话，你勃起了。”Sam取乐般字正腔圆地打趣，顺势一把握紧了他的老二。  
Dean羞愧地简直不敢低头去看，然而爽翻天的叫声出卖了他。  
“所以说，还是不要吗？” Dean想拒绝，却被猛地翻了过去。硬物不知什么时候又进入了后穴，开始了下一轮进攻。这回比上一次更加粗暴，Dean被迫张开好不容易抿紧的唇瓣，尖叫着说想要。  
“宝贝，你可真紧。”Sam在喘气。他呼出的气流拍打在Dean的后颈，接着就是脊背，腰间。  
“去……去你妈的。”Dean还在模模糊糊地骂。  
“别忘了我还没出来呢，亲爱的。”该死，他确实忘了。Sam忽然一把揪住他的头发，更加用力地操了起来。  
Dean仰着头，正巧看到墙上那面硕大的镜子。虽然被雾气所遮掩，他还是看得清镜中的自己。  
那个眼神迷离，双唇微启，欲仙欲死的自己。  
今夜，他将不再是他。  
“操死我吧。”Dean声音不大，但说得很清楚。  
眼泪伴随着呻吟一同迸发出来。Dean听到Sam粗重的喘息，清晰地感受到那人的阴茎在自己体内一轮又一轮的冲刺。一次比一次猛烈，一次比一次深入。  
也许顶点就要来临。  
Dean的五指并拢又张开，就像他的大腿。绳子在腕部留下浅浅的红痕，就像Sam在他耳垂留下的印记。  
“来吧。”  
他沦陷了。  
“好。”  
那是Dean从未体验过的感觉—就好像被狠狠灌了一大杯威士忌。只不过，是从下面。  
更让他感到羞耻的是，他发现自己爱死这感觉了。  
“Be my one-night valentine.”


End file.
